


Inexperience

by Alania_Black



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania_Black/pseuds/Alania_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Kinkmeme prompt; 'John's never had sex before, and he's freaked out, not realising his inexperience is a turn on for his partner'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexperience

When Ronon first found out about DADT, he was beyond confused. These people, for all that they are aliens, seemed so much like his own that things like this caught him out. For a while he was angry and homesick, missing Kyell, missing those early days of Service, missing his planet and his people. He didn’t even know how to express his feelings, here where being intimate with his partner (not that these people had Service partners either) would have gotten him arrested. He couldn’t imagine being Kyell’s partner and not pushing him down and filling his insolent mouth whenever he could.

It was a bit of a relief to realise that, while the soldiers here didn’t, mostly, break DADT, they also mostly didn’t agree with it. When he finally told Sheppard about Kyell, after a hard day, and about Melina (and that glorious day with his young wife and his Service parter) the man took it surprisingly well.

Of course, then he started to get thoughtful, started looking at Ronon with an odd, sideways slant. Ronon wasn’t sure how to react to the looks, until he discovered the pleasant reason for them. Of course, then something entirely new raised it’s head – Sheppard was nervous. Sheppard was pure – a ‘virgin’, untouched by any other man. Until he discovered that Ronon practically expected that they would be having sex at some point (being that their team had a civilian and a woman, they would be expected to bond to keep their more enthusiastic desires from harming their civilian or impregnating their woman). Now, a new avenue had opened up for him, and nervousness aside, Sheppard – John now, Ronon supposed – was really interested in the idea.

The idea of being John’s first was shockingly erotic. Kyell had been with another Service partner before Ronon, and both had been with their Service Commanders for their Manhood. After Kyell had passed, Ronon had been given two more Service partners and, despite a rocky start with the first one, they had done well together. But he was used to men like them and Kyell, experienced, hardened men who took sex as a liberty and knew how they wanted it. Men for whom Ronon could have been anyone.

Sex with John would be so much more. More like with Melina, for whom the first night in the marital bed had been so important, powerful even. Melina who had bravely opened herself for him because she loved him and wanted him to have something that no other would experience. John, also, was allowing Ronon in where he would have allowed no other, and he was risking a lot for him.

When Ronon finally got John onto a bed, John was still for him for all of three seconds before he was squirming and uncomfortable. It became clear quickly that John was nervous and embarrassed, and Ronon could see that he was a little ashamed of his inexperience. He kissed him soothing, taming him with gentle touches like he would a nervous Sell, drawing back a little at a time so John had to come to him, to gain confidence and creep back up the bed.

He had wondered how to go about doing this. When his Service Commander had made him a man, he had performed quickly, not wanting to draw the experience out for the frightened boy that Ronon had been. Looking back now, Ronon thought that had been the best way to go, so while he was kissing John he slicked up a finger and carefully, kissing him a little harder in distraction, worked a finger into him.

John gasped immediately and tried to draw away, squrming in his arms and looking a little panicked. Ronon was able to hold him steady, stroking him gently inside and out as he soothed away any fear. It was a strange but pleasant change to his first time with Kyell, when he’d slicked his cock and shoved it straight into his panting friend. They had wrestled on the bed before and during the sex, and ended up laughing ridiculously, freely, afterwards. This was so different, not like the first time with Melina either, when the wait (a year for him to be of age for Service, and the year of Service before he could take a wife) had driven them half-mad. They had known almost every inch of each other by their wedding night, and the entire night had been intimacy, relief and love. John looked so shocked that Ronon could almost believe he didn’t know what two men did with one another, and he definitely didn’t know what his body was capable of if his reaction to Ronon touching his prostate was any indication.

Another finger made John collapse, legs spread wide, panting weakly on the bed and staring at Ronon in a way that was intensely flattering. The shock had faded behind awe, and it made Ronon bend over his chest and nibble his nipples. The shock came back, and that made Ronon a little angry at John’s female partners. Melina had loved playing with his nipples almost as much as he’d loved hers, and John should have known this, at least.

When he finally spread John’s legs up and out, and lined himself up, John was more than ready but squirming with nerves again. He stroked his hand lightly over John’s belly, before grasping his wrists as his hands crept down to cover himself up.

“Stop being so nervous, I won’t hurt you.” He rumbled, stroking John’s inner wrists until he shuddered.

“I just don’t want to dissapoint you.” John answered, looking small and vulnerable beneath Ronon for the first time. Ronon laughed softly.

“Really, John, just being here is amazing. You’re amazing. This is...” He fumbled a little, struggling to come up with a word to describe how erotic this was, before shrugging. He grasped both of John’s wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head, using the other hand to position himself. He kissed John once, before straightening over him and pushing himself inside in a rough, but slow thrust.

Once John had gone past the shock, the flayed-open, awe-struck whiplash of being fucked for the first time, he turned into a pushy but definitely subby bottom. He begged and growled, pushing Ronon into place and arching wildly, athletically under him. But unlike Kyell, who wrestled him for the dominant position from day one, or Melina who was always the dominant one no matter that she was the one getting fucked, John didn’t try to take over. He seemed more than happy to be the one getting fucked, pinned and held down, and there were so many new things Ronon wanted to introduce him to once he had more confidence with this. For now, he could enjoy that punchy-shocked look on John’s face when he grabbed John’s wrists and pinned him down, properly this time, holding him in place and fucking him ruthlessly. John cried loudly, arched under him and came, straining between their bodies and pumping out come. Ronon snarled and thrust harder, following quickly.

Afterwards, they laid together on the bed, Ronon holding John in lazy repose. He smiled when John snuggled in against him, eagerly anticipating the next new experience he could introduce to the man.


End file.
